Markku Vanhanen
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he is an extra character. , The Vanhanen Kittilä Manor, Kittilä, Lapland, |blood status = Pure-Blood |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |marital = Widower (first marriage, 1921-1946: years) |alias = * Markie (by his mother) * Mark (nickname) |Title = * (solo and for the "Katastrofeja", a band he was in, which went to hell in a handcart in 1933,) * (solo, in own compositions) * (solo and for the "Katastrofeja", a band he was in, which went to hell in a handcart in 1933) * (solo and for the "Katastrofeja", a band he was in, which went to hell in a handcart in 1933) * (for fun) * (at school) * Businessman |bap rank = "Noble" |Signature = |Died = |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6′3″ |hair = * Blonde (originally) * Grey (by 1970) * White (by 1985) |eyes = Heterochromia; left eye icy blue, right eye sea green |skin = Light |family = * Lahja Vanhanen (née Wälderhals) (late wife) † * Brigitte Vanhanen (daughter) * Ludvig VI (son-in-law) * Ulrik Eriksson (former son-in-law) † * Anders Eriksson (grandson) * Petra Rosecrest (former granddaughter-in-law) * Noah Eriksson (great grandson) * Verena Jäger (great granddaughter-in-law) * Sorrel Ostberg (nee Eriksson) (great granddaughter) * Fredrik Ostberg (great grandson-in-law) † * Beatrix Ostberg (great great granddaughter) * Felix Rosier (great grandson-in-law) * Hilde Eriksson (great granddaughter) * Andrés Eriksson (ne Eiríkursson) (grandson-in-law) * Freyr Andrésson (great grandson) * Blair Mattern (great granddaughter-in-law) * Leifur Freyrsson (great great grandson) * Mareike Eriksson (great granddaughter) * Tobias Eriksson (great grandson) * Zelda Eriksson (née Moon) (granddaugher-in-law) * Anton Eriksson (grandson) * Blodwen Eriksson (née Vaughan) (late granddaughter-in-law) † * Magnus Eriksson (great grandson) * Ramona Eriksson (née Tepes) (great granddaughter-in-law) * Perran Erisson (née Penhallow) (great grandson-in-law) * Jesper Eriksson (great grandson) * Zahra Weasley (great granddaughter-in-law) * Eira Eriksson (great granddaughter) * Élodie Guérin (great granddaughter-in-law) * Anđelka Eriksson (née Živković) (granddaughter-in-law) † * Linnea Eriksson (granddaughter-in-law) † * Willamina Eriksson (great granddaughter) * Samson Winther (great grandson-in-law) * Inessa Eriksson (great granddaughter) * Océane Eriksson (née Lévesque) (former granddaughter-in-law) * Helene Eriksson (née Jespersen) (granddaughter-in-law) * Viggo Eriksson (great grandson) * Morrigan Eriksson (née O'Shea) (granddaughter-in-law) * Finn Eriksson (great grandson) * Lilja Eriksson (née Leifursdóttir) (granddaughter-in-law) * Rikard Eriksson (great grandson) * Andreas Agumanu (grandson) * Kai Agumanu (grandson-in-law) * Antonia Eriksson (granddaughter) * Keenan Hailey (grandson-in-law) * Henriikka Vanhanen (daughter) * Heleena Macnair (née Vanhanen) (daughter) † * Walden Macnair (son-in-law) † * Jasper Macnair (grandson) † * Oscar Macnair (grandson) * Atticus Rookwood (grandson-in-law) * Sylvi Macnair (granddaughter) * Henrikki Vanhanen (elder brother, guardian) † * Gertraud Vanhanen (née Weigand) (sister-in-law/mother figure) † * Kalevi Vanhanen I (nephew) * Nocona Vanhanen (né Toledo) (nephew-in law) * Mikkjal Vanhanen (great nephew) * Nikitha Vanhanen (great niece) * Suvi Vanhanen (great niece) * Ruuben Linna (great nephew-in-law) * Keoni Vanhanen (great nephew) * Yazhu Vanhanen (great niece) * Anna-Liisa Karppinen (née Vanhanen) (niece) † * Kalle Karppinen (nephew-in-law) † * Armas Karppinen (great nephew) * Zilla Karppinen (née Bretz) (great niece-in-law) † * Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) (great nephew) * George Weasley (great nephew-in-law) * Fergus Weasley (great great nephew) * Silja Weasley (great great niece) * Mikael Weasley (great great nephew) * Madeline Weasley (great great niece) * Silja Karppinen (great niece) † * Valpuri Hawthorn (née Karppinen) (great niece) * Rigel Hawthorn (great nephew-in-law) * Harri Karppinen (great nephew) * Hildegarde Karppinen (née Alscher) (great niece-in-law) * Jyrki Vanhanen II (nephew) † * Halldóra Vanhanen (née Óðinnsdóttir) (niece-in-law) † * Fränze Hertz (née Vanhanen) (neice) † * Pankraz Hertz (nephew-in-law) † * Bastian Hertz (great nephew) * Maggie Hertz (née MacEntire) (great niece-in-law) * Frieda Hertz (great great niece) * Lars Hertz (great great nephew) * Katinka Hertz (great great niece) * Alasdair Hertz (great great nephew) * Rainer Hertz (great great nephew) * Thorsten Hertz (great nephew) * Valeria Hertz (great niece-in-law) * Elke Rosier (née Hertz) (great great niece) † * Felix Rosier (great great nephew-in-law) † * Ciarán Rosier (great great great nephew) * Beata Hertz (great great neice) * Lari Vanhanen (nephew) * Mélisande Vanhanen (née Gérard) (niece-in-law) * Karoliina Soranzo (née Vanhanen) (great niece) * Narciso Soranzo (great nephew-in-law) * Alpertti Vanhanen III (great nephew) * Dael Vanhanen (née Meijer) (great niece-in-law) * Kalevi Vanhanen II (great nephew) * Alpertti Vanhanen II (father) * Anja Vanhanen (née Takala) (mother) * Heleena Vanhanen I (ancestor) † * Alpertti Vanhanen I (ancestor) † * Jyrki Vanhanen I (ancestor) † * Vanhanen Family (paternal family) * Weigand Family (in-laws) |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = Slipping Through My Fingers (ABBA) |Wand = , 12½", Wyrm hartstring |Patronus = |House = Frigg Hus |Loyalty = * Durmstrang Institute ** Frigg Hus ** Frigg Hus Quidditch Team (chaser) ** Durmstrang Music Club (leader) ** Durmstrang Theatre Club (member) * Kittilä Kraken (supports) * Ostrobothnia Ouroboroi (supports) * Vanhanen Family (paternal family) |job = * for Katastrofeja (band split in 1933) * Businessman (sells enchanted household items, mainly musical instruments) * (fairly casually) * , , , (solo, fairly casually) |hideg = -}} Markku "Mark" Väinämöinen Sipinäinen Vanhanen, (born ) is a . He was born to Alpertti and Anja Vanhanen (née Takala), though his father passed away before his first birthday, and his mother died too before he was seven. It was for this reason that he was "taken in" by his much older brother, Henrikki, whom he idolised as a result. He attended the between the years and . He was a great annoyance to his elder brother, as he was placed in Frigg Hus, which Henrikki considered to be a house "for women and pansies". He fit the house perfectly, however, and though he was bullied for strugglingwith his studies in earlier years, he was very well-liked in later years for both his kind nature and his "cool, laid back, rebel" aesthetic, gained in part from association with his best friend Žydrūnas Šimonis. Markku was no scholar, but like Lahja Wälderhals (a girl in his class he'd later marry) 'Markku is a member of the Vanhanen family, the Takala family and the Wälderhals family (via marriage) ' Biography Early Life Death of his Mother Abuse From Brother Idolisation of Brother Durmstrang Years Forming of Katastrofeja Leading the Music Club Katastrofeja Years Marrying Lahja Wälderhals Birth of Brigitte Breakup of Katastrofeja Going Into Business Death of Lahja Etymology Trivia References Category:Kittilä Kraken Fan Category:Ostrobothnia Ouroboroi Fan Category:Frigg Hus Category:Frigg Quidditch Team Category:Frigg Alumni Category:Durmstrang Music Club Category:Durmstrang Theatre Club Category:Registered Animagus Category:Animagus Category:Vanhanen Family Category:Finnish Speakers Category:Finnish Category:Finnish Wizards Category:Finnish National Team fan Category:Businessman Category:Widowers Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Heterochromia Category:Guitarists Category:Musicians Category:Katastrofeja Category:Katastrofeja Members Category:Chaser's Luck Victims Category:Saxophonist Category:Jazz Musicians Category:Lyricists Category:Wälderhals Family Category:Descendant of Järvennainen Category:Solo Jazz Musician Category:Takala Family